


You Do What I Say

by itsalliepg



Category: The Freshman Series (Visual Novels)
Genre: Dom/sub, Kink, M/M, Sex in public place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsalliepg/pseuds/itsalliepg
Summary: Chris teases Zig during a class, but Zig has his own way of revenge.
Relationships: Zig Ortega/Chris Powell
Kudos: 2





	You Do What I Say

**Author's Note:**

> English isn’t my native language. I write to practice and learn, so please sorry any mistakes. I hope you like it!

That was the last class of the day, or rather, the night. Psychology, the only class Zig and Chris had together. They were sitting side by side in the last row at the back of the room, Chris struggling to pay attention to what the professor was saying. He looked to the side and saw Zig more interested in redoing the last line of his notebook with a pencil. Chris leaned over and whispered.

_I never imagined one day I would see the great student Zig Ortega not paying in class – Zig looked quickly to his boyfriend. His mind was clearly elsewhere.

_Oh, actually I already read this book that the professor is talking about. Everything he’s saying I already know.

_Well, then you didn’t even have to come to class, huh?

_Yeah, but I wanted an excuse to see my gorgeous boyfriend – Zig said it smirking, and Chris took his hand and kissed his knuckles.

_Always charming – they shared a smile and Zig returned his focus to the class. The professor was still talking about the book Zig had already read, but he should pay attention if he would say something different that could be on the test. Chris, on the other hand, was even more bored. Not that he didn’t like the class, but he wanted to do something more fun, and having that incredible guy he called his boyfriend next to him was even more tempting. Noticing that Zig was distracted again, Chris slowly ran his hand on his boyfriend’s thigh. Zig only glanced to the side, but looked back at the professor. But soon he looked back at Chris when he moved his hand to the front of Zig’s hips, giving a gentle but sharp squeeze that made Zig bounce slightly.

_Chris, what are you doing? – he whispered – someone can see us!

_We are on the last line, nobody can see us – Chris smirked, whispering too, stroking Zig’s length over the jeans – I’m just helping you to pass the time for this class, you already know everything…

_Since when do you become so nasty? – Chris only squeezed his bulge and Zig was starting to pant. He only wanted to take off his pants and let Chris do the service, but they couldn’t. God, Chris wouldn’t stop? It was getting hard to control himself – Chris, stop, please…

_Are you sure you want me to stop? – Chris giggled, provocative. Zig didn’t want him to stop. He wanted to moan loudly, pull Chris into a rude kiss, but that was impossible – don’t you think this is much more interesting that this class?

_Chris…

_Oh…look how hard you are…

_Mr. Ortega?

_Yes? – Zig answered abruptly and Chris took off his hand. They looked at the professor, looking at Zig. He asked a question about the book and Zig answered promptly, correctly, by the way. Chris smiled at Zig’s intelligence, even after what he did Zig was able to answer what the professor asked. Zig glanced at Chris, who was suppressing a laugh. Oh so he thought it was funny, huh? But Chris was not going to get away with it. He couldn’t wait for the payback. 

After the class, Zig and Chris were walking to their dorm, holding hands, talking. Or better, Chris was talking – he didn’t mention what had happened, curiously – and Zig was just waiting for a good opportunity. The barista looked around and saw that they were practically alone in the middle of the quad. That was his chance. Suddenly, he pulled Chris and started to run towards a building near there.

_Zig? What are you doing? – Chris didn’t understand why he was running. He thought maybe Zig saw a robber or something. And they were getting farther and farther from the dorm. Zig finally reached the back of the building, nothing could be seen there, other than two dumpsters. He quickly pressed Chris against the wall and held his face by his chin. Chris blew out a smile, surprised breath.

_You really thought you could tease me and I wouldn’t give it back, Christopher? – Zig almost growled – you think it’s funny when you’re on charge, but you’ll see what happens when I decide to take my revenge – he kissed Chris furiously, leaving them both breathless.

_Oh, I know what is like-

_No, you still don’t know what I can do when I’m in charge. You will do exactly what I say, do you understand me? – Zig’s deep voice and his lips brushing Chris’s cheek made the captain of the Knights feel a chill in his stomach. Zig was pressing his hard bulge into Chris’ thigh and he could feel his own growing against the zipper. He wasn’t sure if he had caught his breath after the kiss or if he was still panting – when I ask you something I expect an answer, young man!

_Yes, Zig… - he whispered.

_I didn’t hear, Christopher.

_Yes, yes, sir – he said a bit louder. Zig smirked and turned Chris against the wall. He stroked Chris’ chest under his shirt, feeling the chills rise on his skin.

_Today in class you were a very naughty boy…don’t get me wrong, I love that, but I still think you need to learn a lesson. I was trying to pay attention in class – Zig said as he unbuckled Chris’ belt and unzipped his jeans, pulling the fabric down.

_But you said- – Chris was interrupted by a spank Zig gave him on his butt. Chris yelped and bounced a little.

_You only speak when I allow you, Christopher! Don’t you understand I’m in charge here and you will do what I say? – Zig scolded him, speaking close to Chris’ ear.

_I’m…I’m sorry, sir…

_Don’t you want to be good boy for me?

_Yes, I do, sir – Chris trembled a little, but kept his voice steady. He loved it when Zig was in charge. Zig bit his earlobe.

_That’s what I like to hear – Zig turned Chris and kissed him again, fiercely, ardently, letting their tongues flick against each other. Zig lowered his hand and took Chris’ length – you have a nice thick cock, young man – Zig moved his mouth to Chris’ neck – I want to feel it in my mouth. You want this?

_Yes, sir – Zig knelt on the ground, and teased his boyfriend, giving light kisses on his inner thigh, groin and around his hip bone. Chris sighed, a bit frustrated.

_That’s not funny when I’m the one who teases you, right, Christopher? – Zig smirked – I want you to tell me how much you love it. How much you love to feel my lips around you. I want to hear you moan my name, and how good my mouth is on you – he took Chris’ manhood in his mouth, running his lips up and down, feeling Chris getting harder and harder against his tongue.

_Oh, Zig… - as Zig asked, Chris moaned – I love when your mouth… - he said those words slowly, focusing on Zig’s mouth on him and on what he said he should do – I love when your mouth…is on my skin – Zig moved his hand to Chris’ dick and jerked off him while he swirled his tongue on the tip – oh, I love when you do that…don’t stop…

_You don’t give me orders tonight, Christopher – Zig stopped, as Chris didn’t want, and said looking into his blue eyes – if you want something, you have to ask nicely. No, better. You have to beg me – Zig kept looking at Chris, an unreadable expression on his face. Chris inhaled deeply, touching Zig’s cheek.

_Please, Zig. Don’t stop sucking my dick. I need to feel your mouth on me. Please, Zig, please… - Zig turned his head and took one of Chris fingers in his mouth, still looking at Chris with an air of malice in his eyes – I’m begging you, Zig. Please…

_Good boy… - Zig returned his mouth to Chris’ cock and bobbed his head up and down, hollowing his cheeks while he sucked hard. Chris kept groaning and saying his name, that was music to his ears. Chris, focusing on Zig’s touch, felt his orgasm coming closer.

_Oh, god, I’m close… - but Zig stopped and got up – why would you-

_I thought it was clear you only speak when I allow it! You don’t give me orders and don’t question me, Christopher! – Zig said pressing Chris again against the wall and holding his face in his hands – now, you will suck me until I cum in your mouth, do you understand me?

_Yes, sir – Zig unbuckled his belt and pulled down his fly, freeing himself from his clothes and switching places with Chris, who knelt on the floor and caught Zig’s length in his mouth, sucking it hard, as Zig requested. Zig grabbed Chris’ hair and guided him at the pace he wanted, making his dick almost reach Chris’ throat. Chris ran his tongue along Zig’s length, making him tremble and shiver under his touch. Chris loved to see the effect he had on Zig.

_Yes, like that, Christopher…you know how to use your mouth, your tongue… - Zig groaned, throwing his head back – but I know you can us your hands too – Chris understood and stroked Zig’s cock with one hand and massaged his balls with the other. Zig pulled Chris’ hair as he moaned louder – yes…good, good boy – his breathing quickened as he felt he was reaching the edge – I’m coming close, don’t stop, keep going…faster! – Chris obeyed, moving his head faster than before, and he didn’t stop until he felt Zig’s hot cum filling his mouth – oh, shit! Swallow everything, Christopher! – Chris moaned as he gulped the thick ropes in his mouth and enjoyed Zig’s snarls, as he squeezed his fingers in Chris’ blonde hair – oh, very nice, Christopher, very nice – Zig pulled his boyfriend up and kissed him hard, biting his lower lip at the end – now, do you want me to finish what I started before?

_Yes, sir – Chris said it sweetly, almost supplicant. He felt his length harden again.

_And will you come in my mouth, when I say you can? – Zig whispered sharply.

_Yes, sir – Chris responded, letting Zig put him back against the wall, kneeling down shortly after to suck him again. The change the pace made Chris go crazy, just as Zig wanted to see, because he already know how he could tease his boyfriend a bit more. He just waited to hear Chris’ moans become deeper.

_Are you close, Christopher?

_Yes, sir…I want to cum so badly…

_So, why don’t you ask me?

_Please, sir, can I cum? – Chris looked at Zig with pleading eyes, and he just smirked.

_Not yet.

_Please…

_No – Zig continued to stroke Chris and lick his tip. Chris was desperate, that was impossible to hold on any longer.

_Please, sir…I’m begging you, let me cum…

_Oh, are you begging me, Christopher? – Chris just groaned in response – well, in this case…cum for me, now! – Zig accelerated his hand even more and enveloped Chris’ dick again. To keep balance, Chris held on to one of the dumpsters as he felt his orgasm exploding inside him, and watched with relish as Zig swallowed his cum. Slowly, Zig stood up, smiling, and Chris smiled back, trying to catch his breath. They met halfway in a passionate kiss – did you see what happens when you tease me, Chris?

_Yes, but I think I want to be punished like that more times – Zig spanked Chris again, giggling.

_You became so naughty since we started dating. I think I corrupted you – they laughed.

_You just introduced me to a new possibility. I’ve always been this…nasty – Chris pulled Zig to another kiss – I love you.

_I love you too – after a final kiss, they got dressed and went back to the dorm, Zig’s arm around Chris’ shoulders, and Chris wrapped his arm around Zig’s waist. Together, they enjoyed the night air while they walked through the quad.


End file.
